People Lie
by Grey-EyedGirl
Summary: A Grillows story! Catherine and Grissom get stuck in a crawl space together. Whatever will happen? Read and find out. Rated T for a reason. ;


**Ok, so this is my first Grillows story!!!!! I just recently, like a month ago, got into CSI and am so addicted! I've only seen the first few seasons and was in shock when a friend told me that Catherine and Grissom never get together. I think they are perfect for each other, which made me want to write a fanfic about them. **

**I honestly have no idea how this popped into my head. I was just thinking about a particular CSI quote (I won't say it, because I don't want to give the ending away) and it just popped in there, and, after giggling like a maniac so that everyone in my art class thought I was crazy, I thought of a story to go along with it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own CSI, just the first 6 seasons**

"_Clang_!" The crawlspace door slammed shut leaving Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom in complete darkness.

Just ten minutes before they had entered the crime scene, a double homicide that was being labelled as a robbery. They had surveyed the scene, sent the cops on their way and got to work. A trail of blood splatter had led them to the crawlspace, which they had entered, Catherine first and Gil close behind. It was medium sized, not large enough to sit upright, but there was an ample amount of room to crawl. Gil had just barely made it past the door when there was a crash and they had been plunged into the dark.

"Catherine, you alright?" Gil called, squinting in an attempt to make out her silhouette in the shadows, but all he could see was black.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, agitation clear in her voice, "Damn it, I can't see a thing." Gil heard her rustling up ahead and then a click as her flashlight turned on. She twisted around, pointing her flashlight at him. Gil squinted, shielding his eyes with his hands. "Sorry," she said as she redirected its beam at the door behind him. "Do you think you could get it open?" Gil turned his head to look at the door and then back at Catherine.

"Well it's not really a matter of getting it open, it's turning around that may present a problem." Gil grunted as he pushed himself off from his stomach and tried to turn around. Catherine watched him struggling and couldn't help but chuckle as he struggled. "It's not funny Cath."

She stifled her giggle, "No, no i-it's not. But, c'mon Gil, it's not that difficult." He stopped his movements, his knees against his chest, and then twisted, straightening his legs so that he was back on his stomach, faced away from the door, exactly where he had started. Catherine turned on her side, supporting her head with her hand. "Gil, you were almost there!"

"I think it would be easier if you were the one who did this." He sounded out of breath, and Catherine smiled a little.

"There's one flaw in your plan Mr. Grissom, you'd be in my path to the door."

"True, but you are significantly smaller then I am."

"What, you think I can fit past you?"

"I think it would be easier." Catherine studied him for a moment and then sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, hold the flashlight for me." She rolled it to him and then began turning around. It took her all of ten seconds and Gil smiled with his 'I told you so' look plastered across his face. She rolled her eyes and began crawling towards him, or more accurately the door. "Scoot over a little, would ya?" She grunted as she began moving past him. Gil rolled over so that his back was flush with the side of the wall and Catherine was able to wiggle her way past him, blushing as her body brushed against parts of his. Once she reached the door Gil crawled back a ways so that his feet weren't in her way. Catherine reached up and pushed against the door, but it would not budge. "I think something fell in front of it, there's no way I can get this door open."

"Well that would explain why it closed," Gil said, sounding slightly agitated, "Do you have your cell on you?" Catherine reached into her pocket, extracting her cell phone. "Warrick and Sara are out on location; they could come by and let us out." Catherine nodded and dialled Warrick's number. A few minutes of quick conversation later Catherine forcefully closed her phone, agitation clear in her voice.

"They're still wrapping up their investigation and since we're in no 'immediate danger' they'll be here in about an hour." Catherine gave one more feeble push at the door, before twisting around to face Gil again. "Now, I know you are feeling self-conscious, but do you think you could try turning around again to help me? I don't know about you, but I don't want to be stuck in this danky crawlspace for another hour."

"It's not a matter of insecurity Catherine, it's simply the fact that I would not be able to." Gil snapped, immediately feeling bad for doing so. Catherine raised her eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look at his outburst. "I'm sorry, I'll try. But, just don't laugh this time." Catherine smiled and promised him she wouldn't. After a few minutes of grunting and groaning from Gil and suppressed snorts from Catherine he had managed to turn himself around. Gil inched his way to the door, until he was shoulder to shoulder with Catherine. They both reached forward and pushed with all their might, but the door didn't even give the slightest sign of wanting to move.

"Great," Catherine groaned, dropping her hand and laying her head on the floor. Gil also gave up, and glanced over at Catherine, and, for the first time, realized how close they were. She pulled her head up, brushing her bangs out of her face and then tilting her head to look over at him and seemed surprised to find him staring at her. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing," Gil said quickly as if realizing what he had done, and he cleared his throat and looked away. Catherine looked at him for a few more beats and then dropped her gaze, looking at the door instead. She pulled her left arm up to support her head, since her current position was making her neck sore and looked back at Gil.

"So," she said upbeat, trying to quell any awkward feelings, "We're looking at being in here for awhile, who do you think did it?" Gil mimicked her position, trying to relive the pressure on his neck as well.

"Well, both entrances showed no sign of forced entry, and the murder weapon appears to be something crafted at the last minute, I'm guessing that it was not just a random robbery." Catherine nodded in agreement. They continued talking about the case for another half hour before the flashlight, which had been illuminating their faces went out. Both Catherine and Gil reached out to grab it, his hand sliding on top of hers. The spark that both felt was sudden and undeniable, causing them to jerk their hands back immediately. Catherine laughed, but it was forced and sounded more like a squeak.

"I'll get it," she said, and grabbed the flashlight, shaking and hitting it. It gave a little bit of light at her efforts, but then went out, this time for good. "Perfect," she muttered, tossing it aside, "Not only is it cramped in here, but now it's dark." She shifted her body, trying to get more comfortable and Gil began to scoot backwards. "Where are you going?" If Gil didn't know any better he would have thought there was a tinge of hysteria and fear in Catherine's voice.

He stoped his movements, "I just thought you seemed uncomfortable, I was going to move back so we could have more room." Catherine reached out and grabbed his arm, clutching it furiously.

"I can handle small spaces, I can handle the dark, but together it's getting a little overwhelming… please don't leave me." She all but whispered the last part. Something struck in Gil's heart at her words. It could have been the fact that Catherine, one of the strongest people he knew, was asking for help. It could have been the way her voice sounded when she pleaded with him, making his arms yearn to wrap her in them and never let go. It was probably the fact that her hand was still resting on his arm, and their bodies were almost touching.

"I won't leave you Cath, don't worry," Gil said, the tenderness and caring his words gave off made Catherine suddenly forget her fear, and she smiled, although it couldn't be seen in the dark. Gil scooted back up again and she took her hand off his arm, Gil felt his heart sink with the absence of her touch, but then he felt her take his hand in hers, and a warmth spread throughout his body.

"Thanks Gil," she said sweetly and it was all he could do not to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. _No, no, this is Catherine, my best friend, not to mention colleague_, Gil thought to himself. But her close proximity and the way he could feel her breath on his cheek was making any logical thoughts he desperately tried to cling to go flying out the window. "You okay?" She asked. Gil realized he had been silent for some time.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said unconvincingly. Catherine smirked, a sudden idea popping into her head. She had been in love with Gil from the first time she met him 15 years ago, although at first she had tried to deny her feelings, lately, and especially now, that was proving more and more difficult. _It's now or never_, she thought, _I've got him in the perfect position… literally and figuratively_. Her smirk grew even wider. With her famous Catherine Willows determination and flirting skills, Catherine pressed up against him, causing Gil to recoil back as far as he could against the wall, which was only a few centimetres. 

"Catherine, wh-what are you doing?" Gil's eyes were wide and his breathing was becoming labored. She put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Gil, this isn't the first time I've felt this way…" she trailed off and removed her finger, and slid her hand around his neck. He had a good idea of what was about to happen and it was scaring him senseless.

"Felt… what way?" He asked, and was surprised to find his voice to be so husky. Catherine continued to grin and she leaned in towards him until her lips were inches from his.

"Like I wanted to do this," she said before pressing her lips against his. At the touch of their lips words like electric, mind-blowing, and miraculous were flashing through their minds. Gil reached his hands out and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer, and she brought her other hand up to wrap around his neck as they deepened the kiss. She shivered as he ran his hands down her sides. It felt so right, and they were both wondering why they hadn't done this years ago. The need for oxygen broke them apart and they both lay there for a moment trying to catch their breath. Their moment apart had allowed Gil to creep back into his rational state of mind, and the consequence of the kiss made him feel so confused. He loved Catherine, he knew it, knew it with his soul, but he wasn't sure if he could be a relationship guy, and the last thing he would ever want to do would be to hurt her. Catherine began to lean in again, but Gil gently stopped her.

"Wait Cath, what if this isn't such a good idea?" His words cut through her and she paused, wishing she could see his expression in the dark.

"What do you mean?" Her tone was harsh, but also had a tinge of hurt that made Gil feel terrible.

"You know how I am with relationships or lack there-of," Gil knew his excuse was lame, and he wasn't surprised when Catherine didn't buy it.

"Kiss me again and tell me it doesn't mean anything," Catherine said determinedly. Gil hesitated and then all his walls went down as he leaned in and kissed her once more. It was, if it was possible, better the second time. It was Catherine, however, who broke them apart. "Not that this isn't amazing," she panted, "but your flashlight is digging into my thigh." Gil was glad it was dark, because he was sure his face turned beet red at her words.

"That's, uh, not my flashlight."

Catherine laughed at this, "So, you have no feelings of that nature towards me?" She asked playfully.

"Nope, none at all," he replied with his usual Grissom sarcasm.

"Well, as you always say Gil, 'People lie,'" Catherine said leaning closer and confirming that it definitely wasn't his flashlight, "'the evidence doesn't.'"

**A/N: Yay, I finished my first Grillows story! Review por favor, I would lurve to hear some feedback!**


End file.
